


slip, and slide

by slumberfish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (no actual impregnation occurs), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberfish/pseuds/slumberfish
Summary: Taeyong gives everything Johnny needs to take, and more.





	slip, and slide

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to sophie for cheering me on and whose insatiable need for johnnyong abo fic willed this monstrosity into existence, and to hannah for validating the fuck out of me.
> 
> i am not currently accepting criticism at this time.

Taeyong smells it first, before he notices that anything else is wrong. Johnny is so easy going and _comfortable_ that the warning signs slipped right under his radar. Johnny is always prioritizing Taeyong and his needs,  apparently ignoring the burning need growing under his skin and keeping an amicable facade. He can’t fool his mate though.

They’re out in public right now, downtown, people swarming on either side of them. Even amongst all the smells of the city, Taeyong can still pull out Johnny’s specific scent, something low and heady that makes Taeyong shift his weight from one foot to the other and bite his lip. 

He laces his fingers together with Johnny’s and finally makes eye contact. Johnny’s eyes are dark, glittering behind the dark swooping curtain of his hair. They’re out of focus though, he’s staring at a fixed point but not really seeing.

“Johnny? Are you doing alright?” Taeyong asks, even though he already knows the answer. He’s already leading them towards the nearest subway entrance, navigating the crowds for the both of them. They pause at a crosswalk.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel… kind of warm right now,” Johnny says finally. He’s right, even though the warm day has given way to the coolness of dusk, Johnny’s giant hand is damp and hot. If Taeyong looks closely, he can see signs of moisture beading along Johnny’s hairline. Taeyong wants to lick it off.

“Come on, we’ll get you home,” he says as the crowd surges forward into the crosswalk. He feels Johnny’s hand tighten around his, and pull him close. An unconscious display of possessiveness, drawing Taeyong close to him in this sea of strangers. Taeyong’s heart skips a beat. They can’t get home fast enough.

It’s the evening rush though. They cram their way into a crowded car, standing shoulder to shoulder with a dozen other people. Taeyong’s holding onto a handle with one hand, holding a couple bags with the other. Johnny’s standing behind him, reaching up to hold onto a handle above Taeyong. He can feel the heat radiating off Johnny’s body and having him so close, almost pressed up against him, vividly reminds him of when Johnny fucked him from behind that morning, curled so sweetly behind him. Even after he came, they stayed tucked together like that, basking in lazy morning post-orgasmal bliss.

Johnny hadn’t knotted him though. That should have been the first sign.

Taeyong is knocked out of his rumination by the subway car jerking to a stop. More people crowd in, pressing Johnny into him. God he’s warm, and slightly sweaty, and he smells so _good_.

He feels the line of Johnny’s body pressed against his, hips to ass, his nose buried in the back of his neck. He feels Johnny inhale deeply, a hand coming up to lie possessively on Taeyong’s hip. He feels the line of Johnny’s thick cock pressed up against his ass, hips moving minutely. God.

“Taeyong,” Johnny says lowly, voice deep in his ear. Taeyong feels cornered, like some kind of prey. They’re in public though, there are people just inches away, unaware of how Taeyong is growing hard in his jeans because his alpha is looming over him. He knows he shouldn’t encourage this behavior, but Taeyong can’t help but meet the unconscious thrust of Johnny’s hips by pressing back. 

“Johnny, just wait until we’re home. It’s not, ah--” Taeyong breaks off in the middle of his sentence as Johnny licks the wet flat of his tongue across the back of his neck, and teases the skin with a scrape of teeth. Taeyong instantly goes limp and pliant, letting his head  back against Johnny’s shoulder.

There’s a hand creeping up the hem of Taeyong’s sweater, rubbing low on Taeyong’s belly, brushing over his belt buckle, and lower.

“I should fuck you right here, with all these people watching,” Johnny rumbles. Taeyong feels inclined to agree, based on the way the reverberations of Johnny’s voice are making him clench in anticipation. “You want me to, I can smell it on you.”

Johnny uses his grip on Taeyong’s waist to pull him back roughly, grinding his hips up. Taeyong briefly reconsiders the consequences of getting on his knees, bending over a subway seat, and letting Johnny have his way with him. 

“Fuck, we’re almost at our stop, I know you can keep it together,” Taeyong says in a hushed tone. The car jerks to another stop and the crowd thins, someone sitting right in front of them coughs loudly as they get up and exit. With a little more room to breathe, Taeyong switches hands and turns around so he’s face to face with Johnny.

God, Johnny’s so big. Turning around might’ve been a mistake. Taeyong must be responsive to Johnny’s rut  because he doesn’t just smell the thick cloying scent of Johnny’s want anymore; there’s something sticky sweet mingled in there as well. Taeyong knows that both of them can smell his slick.

Johnny grabs at him again, pulls Taeyong tight against his chest. The force of it pulls an _oof_ out of Taeyong, but Johnny’s shoving a knee between Taeyong’s legs to spread them, rubbing his massive thigh up where Taeyong is just as hard as he is. Taeyong braces both hands against Johnny’s chest and-

Shoves. Hard. There are people watching now. There’s a family on the other side of the car.

Taeyong looks up at Johnny through his eyelashes, pupils blown wide, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. He knows what effect this has on Johnny when he has all of his faculties intact.

“Johnny, you don’t want to do this here,” Taeyong says softly, sweetly. “Don’t you want me all to yourself? Wait until we get home, I’m all yours.” He leans forward, on him tiptoes, to press a quick sweet kiss against Johnny’s lips.

It has the desired effect. A look of clarity comes across Johnny’s face, like what Taeyong said pulled him out of the stupor of his rut momentarily.

“Huh? Taeyong, where are…?” He looks genuinely confused, disoriented and aroused, and it’s somewhat endearing.

“We’re almost home. You should call in to work while you’re still, you know,” Taeyong vaguely gestures up and down Johnny’s lean figure. “Able to.”

“Yeah, oh yeah, you’re right.” Johnny fumbles, pulling his phone out and tapping out a message. “Babe, I’m sorry, my rut just creeped up on m-”

“It’s fine, our stop is coming up next. Come on.” 

The train finally shudders at their stop. Taeyong and Johnny hesitate, letting people file out in front of them before stepping out of the car onto the platform. Immediately Taeyong feels Johnny’s giant hand reach for his, and he lets him interlace their fingers together.

It’s a short walk from the station to their apartment. It’s almost completely dark by the time they get to their building, but the briskness of night feels good after the humidity of the subway. They stop right outside the front entrance, Taeyong digging for his keys. Johnny’s close again, a hand resting low on Taeyong’s back, threatening to slide lower. Apparently the walk home was the only respite they were going to get. Taeyong licks his lips in anticipation.

They get in, cross the lobby, opt for the stairs, and all but sprint to their unit. Taeyong leads the way but Johnny is close behind, like a predator in pursuit. Taeyong can’t help but feel giddy with it, this game they’re playing.

It’s Taeyong who makes the first move, once they’ve crossed the threshold of their doorway and locked it behind them. He throws his arms around Johnny’s neck and crowds in close, rutting up against Johnny’s leg again. The curl of arousal never really went away for either of them. Even though Johnny wraps his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders, he still goes stiff.

“Taeyong? Are you sure? I slipped up back there but I can probably, you know, try to keep it under control.” Johnny sounds so unsure and helpless, it makes Taeyong melt. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Taeyong tightens his grasp on Johnny and whines. “I thought you wanted to fuck me, Johnny. Aren’t you going to fill me up?” He noses up the line of Johnny’s neck, licks at his salty-sweet pulse point. “I’m all yours.”

Taeyong almost goes flying with how quickly Johnny scoops him up and flips their positions, so Taeyong is pressed high against the wall, feet off the floor. Johnny’s gigantic hands are spread across the back of Taeyong’s thighs and ass, so close.

“You little slut,” Johnny growls in Taeyong’s ear, licking at his piercings. “Are you that desperate for cock?” There’s a hand sliding up his shirt now, which means Johnny’s holding him up with just one arm. God.

“Yours, just yours. Just want your cock, Johnny,” Taeyong breathes, arching his back and locking his legs around Johnny’s hips. There’s a growing wetness in his briefs, there’s no way Johnny doesn’t smell how much Taeyong wants this.

Johnny gets the idea, and together they get Taeyong’s pants unbuckled and loosened enough for Johnny to tug them down around Taeyong’s thighs. He keeps Taeyong supported with a hand on his lower back, braced against the wall. Johnny hisses as he pulls his own cock out too and Taeyong whines, the angle makes it so he can’t see when Johnny lines the head up with Taeyong’s dripping, clenching hole.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , you’re always so tight,” Johnny groans hotly, snapping his hips forward as Taeyong’s wet heat envelopes his cock. “Doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you, you’re so tight and wet for me.”

Taeyong’s response gets caught up in his throat as his eyes roll back and does his best to cling to Johnny. Johnny sets a brutal pace, panting through his mouth, and pushing Taeyong higher up the wall with each thrust. His pants are still tied up around his legs, restricting his ability to move. Coupled with the sensation of being suspended in air, dependant on Johnny to hold him tight and support him, just pushes Taeyong that much closer to the edge.

Johnny grabs him by the hips with both hands again and uses the leverage to push and pull Taeyong on his cock. The new angle makes Taeyong squirm in Johnny’s grasp, wanting to fuck back but unable to.

“Taeyong, you feel so, so good, taking me so good,” Johnny praises, rubbing his face on every part of Taeyong he can reach, licking and scenting him. “You like it too, right? You get so tight when you like it, your ass just swallows me up.”

Taeyong comes first, untouched, spurting up the front of his shirt and going limp as Johnny fucks him through his orgasm. It’s all Taeyong can do to clench helplessly, trying to milk Johnny to a distant unreachable point of completion. Johnny pulls out and slowly sinks the both of them to the floor. Taeyong ends up half-sprawled across his lap, legs spread wide to accommodate Johnny’s hips. Finally, he can see how thick and red Johnny is and his mouth waters. He wants to choke on it.

“Want to, need to fuck you again,” Johnny grumbles, swiping a glob of cum from Taeyong’s chest and reaching down to fuck it into Taeyong’s sloppy hole. Taeyong’s already exhausted from being fucked against the wall, but it feels luxurious to be stretched on Johnny’s giant fingers like this.

“I know you do,” Taeyong coos, petting Johnny’s damp hair back. He leans forward to press his lips against Johnny’s hairline, laps at the beads of sweat. “I’ll let you fuck me again if you carry me to bed.”

Johnny scoops him up with ease and Taeyong giggles with how infuriatingly strong and sexy his mate is. He’s punch-drunk on Johnny’s rut, his dick, the way he smells up close like this, like home and sex and family. He’s comfortable in Johnny’s arms, until he’s dumped unceremoniously on their shared bed with a squawk.

“Ugh, Johnny, wh-” Taeyong lands on his side and rolls onto his tummy, trying to scramble up on his knees despite his pants making things awkward. He’s pushed down, face first into the pillows, one of Johnny’s giant hands holding him down. Taeyong moans into the pillow, affection and arousal curling low and hot in his belly.

Taeyong feels Johnny’s aberrated movements behind him, just a little too fast, a little too jerky as he tugs Taeyong’s pants off, shoves his shirt up around his armpits. And then Johnny’s heat is pressed up against him, _in_ him, he’s still slick from being fucked minutes ago.

“You’re still so wet, such a good little slut for me,” Johnny says, close to Taeyong’s ear as he curls his massive body over him. Taeyong turns his head to the side and gasps. There’s still a hand across his shoulders and back of his neck holding him down. As if Taeyong would want to go anywhere. “Always ready for my cock, huh baby?”

“Yes, yes, just for you, fill me up Johnny,” Taeyong groans. He loves being dwarfed like this, caged in by Johnny’s mass. Their bed smells so sweet and familiar like a mix of both their scents, making Taeyong pliant and willing. “W-want your cum, Johnny.”

“Shit,” Johnny growls, pulling Taeyong’s hips back forcefully so their skin slaps together. “Gonna fill you up with my cum, fuck it into you, leave you full and wet.”

“Yes, yes,” Taeyong pants eagerly. “Want you, need you alpha, Johnny, feels good.” Sweat drips off of Johnny with each increasingly erratic movement, pooling in the small divots of Taeyong’s back. The force of each thrust pushes Taeyong down against the mattress, rubbing his little cock against their bedsheets. Taeyong wraps his arms around a pillow and whines. “Come in me, please, wanna feel it. Want you to breed me, Johnny.”

Johnny digs his nails in, grinding his cock deep into Taeyong’s hole and holding himself there as he finally comes. Taeyong feels Johnny pumping him full, holding him so tight and deep he could choke on it. His whole body shakes, his own cock letting out a feeble dribble of precome.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Johnny rasps, smoothing a hand down Taeyong’s arched back, and slowly starting to fuck his cum into Taeyong. There’s so much though, Taeyong feels it start to spill over, mixing with his slick and running down the inside of his thighs. He starts to whine with stimulation though, and Johnny pulls out, still impossibly aroused and breathing like he just ran a marathon.

Taeyong starts to feel uncomfortably exposed, ass up and spread, various fluids dripping out of him. They’re going to have to burn these sheets. Johnny places a hand on either cheek and thumbs Taeyong’s hole open, watching as it opens and closes, clenches on nothing. Swipes up the trickling cum and rubs it into the rim of Taeyong’s hole. 

Taeyong pushes himself up on shaky arms and looks over his shoulder to see Johnny bringing his hand to his mouth, licking at his thumb. The depravity of it makes him groan.

“My baby tastes so good. Can I taste more, baby?” Johnny says, already moving. It takes almost nothing to knock Taeyong down flat again, rolling him onto his side. Johnny pushes a leg up and out, laying him out like he’s a meal. Taeyong hates this position, hates feeling spread out like this, but all thought ceases when Johnny ducks his head down, nosing at the crease of Taeyong’s inner thighs, scenting and licking lower. 

“Yes, please, Johnny,” Taeyong pleads.”Please, e-eat me out, hnngh.” Johnny uses both hands to pull his ass apart and lap the flat of his tongue against his hole, drawing a lilting desperate moan out of Taeyong. “Don’t tease…”

Johnny concedes, burying his face in Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong can feels the vibrations of Johnny’s groan as he tastes the sweet wetness, embarrassing and arousing. Johnny starts fucking into him steadily and Taeyong shakes with how easily he comes apart again, overstimulated and feeling so fucking good. 

_In a way, Johnny’s ruts are more rewarding than my heats,_ Taeyong thinks, grinding his ass back against Johnny’s face. Both of them get delirious with want and need, but at least Taeyong retains the faculties to remember these ruts.

Johnny finally pulls back, and Taeyong whines at the loss of heat. His mouth and chin are wet with it, shiny in the low light. Johnny thumbs at his opening again before dipping his finger inside. Taeyong clenches hard on the intrusion. It’s not enough, it’s not--

Johnny’s mounting him again, manhandling and covering him with his body. Their knees slot together, and Taeyong can feel Johnny’s dick in the cleft of his ass, teasing, sliding through spit, cum, and slick. A hand slides underneath him and wraps around his cock, all the way. It barely takes a handful of strokes before Taeyong is coming again, leaking into Johnny’s hand.

Taeyong is exhausted and over-exerted. He rolls onto his back and scoots as close to Johnny as possible, sated, and content to curl up close to Johnny and sleep for days. Johnny’s still thrumming with energy though, running his hands up and down Taeyong’s side, squeezing his flesh, rubbing cum into his skin.

“Johnny,” he says, voice pitched and breathless. “Aren’t you gonna fuck me again?”

Johnny’s hand freezes, twitches. Taeyong smiles where his face is tucked against Johnny’s chest.

“Stop. You’re tired, I don’t--”

“Hm? I thought you were gonna fuck me full of cum?” Taeyong tilts his head up so he can look Johnny in the eye. Lust looks good on him. “What are you waiting for?”

“Shit, shit _shit_ ,” Johnny surges forward so he’s over Taeyong, rearranging him to his liking. They end up with Taeyong’s legs slung over Johnny’s shoulders, Taeyong folded over like a piece of paper. Johnny pulls Taeyong’s hips, pulling him over his cock. It feels right.

“You can’t just say shit like that to me. I just wanna, ah,” he grunts as he sheathes himself fully in Taeyong again, snapping his hips up before pulling almost all the way out again. “I just wanna fuck you over and over again, you feel so good inside.”

Taeyong murmurs his acquiescence, growing increasingly nonverbal with exhaustion. “Mm, don’t stop. Want you to.” Johnny leans down to lick across his sternum before attaching his lips to one of Taeyong’s nipples. He tongues at the metal piercing, laving across it, before sucking hard.

Petting Johnny’s hair while he sucks on his chest and fucks his ass slow and deep is the last thing Taeyong remembers before passing out.

-

The first thing Taeyong notices when he wakes up are the pools of cum cooling across his chest. He sleepily brings a hand up to his neck, feels a congealed pool of stickiness in the hollow below his throat. Johnny must have rubbed himself off against Taeyong’s body while he was sleeping.

The second is the head of Johnny’s thick cock peeking between Taeyong’s thighs where Johnny is holding them tight together.

“Johnny?” Taeyong says, voice low and raspy from overuse. Johnny groans, fucks his thighs harder. Taeyong shakes from the movement, his limp cock flopping against his hip. “Johnny, Johnny!”

He’s heaving, eyes lost and wild. He looks at Taeyong and a flash of recognition and concern cross his face. “Taeyong? You awake?”

Taeyong smiles and makes grabby hands, pulling Johnny up close. They kiss sweetly at first before Johnny make a deep guttural noise and deepens the kiss, pulling Taeyong’s jaw open. It devolves into them licking into each other, slick noises and their moans filling the air. They pull apart and just look at each other for a single moment of clarity and breaking into laughter.

“You’ve been busy, huh?” Taeyong says coyly, indicating the places where Johnny came on him. Johnny ducks his head down and groans.

“It’s ah, the rut, I can’t--” Taeyong cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips.

“It’s okay, I like it,” he says, reaching down to wrap his fingers around the slippery head of Johnny’s cock. “I can take it. I want to take it, for you.” Johnny rocks into his grasp while giving him another deep kiss that Taeyong can’t help but smile through. 

“Ah, so big Johnny,” Taeyong coos, using both hands to squeeze along his length. He feels Johnny swell impossibly larger in his hands, twitching at the praise. “Wanna taste it.” He pushed his lips out in a soft pout, tapping his full lower lip.

“Baby wants to taste my alpha cock?” Johnny says, scooting forward. He straddles Taeyong’s chest, thick thighs bracketing his small shoulders and guides himself toward the warmth of Taeyong’s mouth with a hand at the base of his cock, running his cockhead against the soft moue. “Open wide for me.”

Taeyong exhales, relaxes, and allows Johnny to feed his cock into his pliant mouth. It’s so wide, it’s all he can do to run his tongue along the underside as Johnny nudges against the back of his throat. Taeyong doesn’t bother trying to hold back tears as wetness springs to his eyes; Johnny loves him best like this, weeping and emotional. 

Taeyong lets Johnny thread a hand into his hair and tip his head back even futher, petting his hair and whispering praises even as he fucks his face. “Good for me, baby takes my cock so well, just like that,” he croons, and Taeyong goes limp, lets him push his cock past the back of his mouth into his throat.

Briefly, the thought of Johnny knotting his mouth and flooding his throat with cum crosses his mind and he chokes. Johnny groans above him at the sudden tightness and keeps fucking through it, but Taeyong has a fleeting taste of what it would be like to have his throat plugged up by his alpha’s cock, airflow restricted until he’s on the verge of passing out. He feels the slick pulse out of him.

He taps Johnny’s leg and Johnny gives a few shallow thrusts before pulling out. Taeyong’s gasping, spit dripping down his chin. “Can’t take anymore?” Johnny teases, rubbing his dick over Taeyong’s cheek, precum beading from the tip mixing with the tears streaking his face.

“No, just want you to fuck me again.”

“Again?” Johnny sounds like himself for a moment, feigning dramatic disbelief. It makes Taeyong’s heart swell with affection. “You want my cock again? Baby’s hole must be really greedy.” Johnny falls back to rest between Taeyong’s legs again, spreading them apart.

“Don’t… don’t look,” Taeyong please, instinctively jerking his kness together. Johnny pushes them apart again more forcefully and holds them down.

“Wow, your hole is really puffy. You want me to fuck it _again_?” Taeyong smacks him.

“Just get in, you ass.”

-

Johnny fucks Taeyong, and then fucks him again. Taeyong happily drifts in and out of consciousness, and it starts to take longer for Johnny to get hard in between orgasms. At one point they’re both spent, lying breathless and sweaty in each other’s arms.

Johnny pulls Taeyong close, hooking his chin over his shoulder and starting to lick.

“What’re you doing?” Taeyong giggles sleepily, tilting his head to give Johnny better access. It tickles but it’s also warm, comforting. Like getting a bath from a giant cat that’s just fucked you a dozen times.

“Mmm,” Johnny hums, lapping up his neck to his ear, his face. He swipes his tongue across Taeyong’s cheekbone. “Cleaning you. Tastes good.”

Taeyong drifts back to sleep, smiling.

- 

They’re face to face, Taeyong sitting on Johnny’s lap with arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. Johnny’s hands are tight on his hips, digging little brusies in to the flesh with all the rest. Their foreheads are pressed together, intimadtely close, breathing each other’s air.

The frantic edge coloring Johnny’s rut has dissipated. He’s fucking up into Taeyong again, slow and steady. This position lets Johnny sit deep in Taeyong, sometimes dropping him down on his dick and not moving at all, just feeling the heat as Taeyong clenches around them. They can taste all the noises the other makes.

“Deep, it’s-- so deep, Johnny,” Taeyong breathes. Johnny shifts, changing the angle inside him and eliciting a gasp. Johnny lets his hands roam up Taeyong’s sides, thumbing over his swollen nipples.

“Wish I could keep you like this all the time, slick and ready for my cock,” Johnny murmurs, rubbing his face against Taeyong’s. “I’ll fill you up over and over again, until it takes.”

A full-body shudder racks Taeyong’s body. “What if — _ah!_ —what if I leak?” he pants.

Johnny clicks his tongue. “I’d just have to fuck you full again, Taeyong, plug you with my knot. Over and over, whatever it takes.”

The thought of Johnny fucking him endlessly to impregnate him sends Taeyong kareening over the edge, bringing his alpha along with him. “Please, please, come in me again. I want it, I want,” Taeyong swallows thickly and buries his face in Johnny’s neck, thrusting becoming erratic. He knows Johnny is close too, his movements arrhythmic.

“Come on, come on,” Taeyong urges. “Ugh, fuck.”

Johnny’s cock is swelling inside of him and he’s still moving, tiny little thrusts to stuff Taeyong full of his knot. He gives a little groan, low and feral, before Taeyong feels the rush of warmth, feels Johnny’s cum flooding him.

It’s all he can do to hug and squeeze Johnny, making appreciative noises. He feels full and stretched and so fucking good, like he was so good for his mate and Johnny is so good for him.

“Feels good?” Johnny inquires and Taeyong murmurs his assent. Johnny slowly lowers them down so they’re lying down in their absolutely destroyed bed, careful to keep them close and together. Taeyong didn’t realize how tight and sore he felt, but he’s acutely aware of his constitution as he relaxes, clenches, relaxes again.

Johnny’s running his fingers around Taeyong’s stretched rim where they’re joined together, slides them up the inside of his leg, rests his hand spread over Taeyong’s stomach.

“I can feel you swelling, right here,” Johnny breathes and Taeyong is so fucked out on Johnny’s knot and hormones that he almost believes him. They lie like that, tangled together, rubbing and petting each other, until Taeyong starts to feel wet with cum.

Johnny pulls out completely and rearranges them into something more comfortable. Taeyong ignores the feeling of seed spilling out of him, their soiled sheets, need for food and water, _showering_ ; these are all secondary to snuggling up close to Johnny’s chest and revealing in how warm and safe he feels.

“Thank you,” he hears Johnny whisper above him. Taeyong smiles, buries his face closer.

“Love you, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> [kpop twt](https://twitter.com/yutasword) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutasword)  
> 


End file.
